Dominique Baldwin (Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night)
' Dominique Baldwin (ドミニク)' is the hidden true antagonist and final boss of the 2019 action platformer game "Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night" (ブラッドステインド:リチュアル・オブ・ザ・ナイト) by developer ArtPlay. Dominique initially acts as the exorcist sent by the church in order to help Miriam in her journey to defeat Gebel and stopping the demon invasion by selling demonic crystals. However, as the time went by, it was revealed that Dominique herself is the hidden main antagonist of the game and she has an agenda of her own. Villainous Reveal Dominique: So even Gremory has failed me... Alfred was afraid of what you could do with the shards. But not I. Miriam: Look at you... Is that what you wanted? The crystal? You betrayed us, Dominique. Dominique: Oh, don't think me ungrateful. I have you and Johannes to thank for teaching me the Alchemists' lore and how to control the shards. Shards, I might add, which you gave to me out of your own will. You sacrifice has become my strength. Miriam: Why are you doing this? Dominique: Because once again the demons appeared, and once again God stayed silent... while his servants were slaughtered one by one. So I began to wonder: what if there is no God? What if the lord we grovel and pray before is a lie, and our faith draws power from some other nameless, unspeakable thing? If so, I wash my hands of it. Because God can rot. I decided to seek a higher power. The power to slay gods. Miriam: Do you realize how many people have died as a result? Dominique: They deserved to die, because they were weak. And more will follow until I obtain all I desire. Miriam: This whole mess wasn't enough for you? Dominique: If the last summoning had been enough, I wouldn't have had to bring you here. Miriam: You're after a more powerful demon. Gebel's crystal wasn't enough to summon it. So you needed mine instead. Dominique: Smart girl. I like that. But your crystal was too clean, too pure. So I made sure you would obtain shards and acclimate yourself to demonic power. Then Gremory could possess you, after the battle with Gebel had worn you down. If Zangetsu hadn't betrayed me... Miriam: Doing the right thing wasn't a betrayal. Dominique: You know what? I never expected to be put in a corner like this. You leave me no choice but to play my final card. I will use my crystal and the Liber Logaeth to summon Bael, the ultimate demon! Miriam: Do you realize what will happen to you? Dominique: Do you? You don't, so I'll tell you. There's a reason Gebel survived ten years ago. Miriam: What does he have to do with this? Dominique: It was in his blood. An exorcist, like me. Our blood suppressed the crystal corruption and effectively spared his life. And now I have surpassed him. -I- command the crystal through Enochian script. No demon is too powerful for me to summon, even if I cannot keep it here forever. Miriam: But the process must be slow, because I can see the summoning isn't complete. Dominique: Do you really think you can stop me before then? Miriam: Oh yes I do. You don't understand what power is for. You wield it stupidly, arrogantly. And now you will pay the price. Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Computer-Generated Villainess Category:Deceiver Category:Evil Laugh Category:Glasses Category:Murderer Category:Traitoress Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Demise: Video Game Variance Category:Fate: Deceased